


Sakura

by maddiemotionless15



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this was okay, I really like this fic for some reason and I think that Miko and Aoi would be kinda cute together. I think character death is my thing!</p><p>Kinda based upon the song Departure by Scandal and I think this may be the first time I have written a straight fanfic XD</p></blockquote>





	Sakura

Miko pov

It was that time again. Spring. I could feel it in the air, it had been getting warmer now which was a relief. I couldn't bear being pregnant and facing the cold wind any longer. I was just hoping for a baby boy who would be just be like my Aoi but in a way I hoped not. I wanted a baby girl who was just like me but that would not be a great idea. I'm not proud of my past but if I had a son like Aoi he would just leave. I couldn't have that, it hurt way too much. 

I looked around the park and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. It was beautiful, we had so many memories linked with these trees. It really hurt. I watched as the petals fluttered around me, braving the cold as they flew off into the air. Feeling the baby kick, I took a seat upon the bench. I had been out for the majority of the day buying things for the baby which would hopefully be laying in my arms in the next two months. I wasn't going to have it like before. It broke me and I was in a really bad place but then of course Aoi had been there to help me, to comfort me and to hold me. Who have I got now?

How much time has passed since then, I hate to admit it but as the years are going by in a blur, I am beginning to forget. The first time we met. It had been a day like this but much more brighter, maybe it was because he was beside me but now that day feels a million miles away. I was sat on one of the rocks with my older sister Jyou and he had came skating past. Right into my and heart and the bush behind us! Oh at that point it had been so many months since I had last laughed but when I saw the sight of Aoi and his long limbs caught between the bushes, I couldn't keep it all in. I don't know what happened Jyou had left and I walked in the opposite direction with Aoi. He had called me beautiful and for the first time in months I had thought myself to be able to be loved by another man. Fuck that bastard Reita, he only wanted sex but Aoi wanted so much more. My heart hurt just thinking about him. 

" I miss you so much baby", I whispered from the bench which was directly under one of the beautiful Sakura trees. Even this brought back memories. We did this after every date, I'm not sure why we did it but now it hold an huge amount of precious memories. 

Summer. It was the season in which you left, the summer which was two years after my miscarriage. He stood by me, Aoi did. Stood by as I had another man's baby. He got taunted for it but in my eyes he had my utmost respect. We both said ' see you later' as he left for his new job in the army. We stood under a sakura tree, it held a lot of importance to us. Maybe that's why I am always drawn to there beauty. We said those words as we didn't want it to be a goodbye. We loved each other way to much for it to be one and besides I am pregnant with his child so it couldn't have been one. Well it shouldn't have been one. I had just hoped that my feelings and the words that we left unspoken were carried off by the petals as they drifted through the wind.

I began stroking my baby bump as it was somewhat comforting to both me and my unborn child. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered what he had taught me and the promise that I had made to him that day. I had promised him that I would always remember what he had taught me.

I sighed softly. " Oh Aoi I could never forget."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Four months later

 

Miko pov

I got up from my bed and walked towards the cradle which held my beautiful baby.

" Sakura, my beautiful angel. We need to go now, we need to meet daddy", I cooed to my little girl.

Of course she didn't reply but she giggled instead. 

I walked with Sakura in her pram to the park, where we would meet Jyou and the go to meet Aoi. It had been so long since I had last seen him and I was rather excited.

Once we had reached the park, I pulled out my phone to inform Jyou that we had arrived. I then sat in my usual spot.

Looking around, there were many people still there but it felt kinda lonely and quiet. It was unnerving. Nothing much had changed since the day that Aoi went, I had Sakura, it is a little lonely but we have learnt not to be dependant on each other. That day two shadows were left behind, not just one.

I remember my first child's birth, he was there with me. He protected those first tears and those last smiles. I didn't have a miscarriage, my baby just passed afterwards, she wasn't strong enough. My angel. My mother often told people that I had, it had hurt at first but then as time passed I grew to accept the fact that my baby was gone. I was scared at first, when I went into labour but I had Aoi and my fear faded. I was also scared of his love but as our feelings grew so did our love. 

As I saw Jyou walk down the path, I walk up to meet her and together along with Sakura we made our way to our destination.

\------------------------------------------------

Walking through our meeting place, I couldn't help but think how much I had changed since I had been with Aoi. He really did make a difference to my life and I whish that he would be around for longer, if not for my sake but for Sakura. She needed her daddy and I missed Aoi, I really did. The path was covered was covered in those pretty pink petals and my mind seemed to drift elsewhere. Everything was so much different now, even the Sakura trees seemed different now. They were something that held so much importance and meant so much to the two of us, even seeing them made my heart hurt.

I reached up to the nearest tree and pulled off an branch, Jyou was a bit further down the path then I was. She had my baby with her but I didn't mind, I just wanted to admire the beauty of the trees and indulge in the pain that came with it.

We reached the spot in which we would be meeting Aoi in. 

" Are you okay Miko?", Jyou asked.

" Yeah I'm fine", I said with tears threating to spill down my cheeks.

" I'll leave you two alone."

With that she headed to the bench with Sakura.

I turned to face Aoi and sat down besides him.

" We made it, I didn't think we would. I know I promised to come visit everyday but I have been so busy with Sakura that I just couldn't. I'm so sorry baby."

As always he didn't answer but I couldn't be mad at him, it was hard. It was hard for both of us.

" The trees are beautiful aren't they Aoi? I think of you every time I see them, they bring back so many memories. I love you Aoi, I really do. You taught me so many things but the most important thing you taught me was to love myself. I still remember my promise.... even now. I hope your proud of me and Sakura, your baby girl is all you whished she would be and so much more. Look, she's over their with my sister Jyou, you remember her right? She was with me the day we met and she is now married to your best friend Uruha. You were right with those two, they hit it off straight away. I'm happy for them, they make a great couple. They are trying for a baby, I bet they would make great parents. I see the way the two of them are with Sakura and she adores them, a child would do them good. Did you know that Uruha is now in a band? Its called The GazettE and from what I have heard from then, they are pretty good. Sorry Aoi, I'm not letting you get a word in. Its just that I have so much to tell you and I have missed you so much that I keep running my mouth, I hope you don't mind."

" Miko, its time to go", Jyou called.

I stood up and smothered my clothes down in an attempt to get of any dirt that had landed itself there. I placed the cherry blossom branch on the head of the grave and walked back towards my sister and daughter.

I looked around the grave yard and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. It was beautiful, we had so many memories linked with these trees. It really hurt. I watched as the petals fluttered around me, braving the cold as they flew off into the air. I hope that the feelings I couldn't put into words where carried out through these beautiful flowers. I will always remember what you taught me Aoi, I could never forget.

" See you later Aoi"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay, I really like this fic for some reason and I think that Miko and Aoi would be kinda cute together. I think character death is my thing!
> 
> Kinda based upon the song Departure by Scandal and I think this may be the first time I have written a straight fanfic XD


End file.
